Ene/History
History : When Takane was alive, she lived with her grandmother. She was known to have a disorder that caused her to fall asleep spontaneously. Because of it, she always had trouble developing close relationships with people around her, and grew up to have a twisted personality. In high school, she attended a class for handicapped students with her classmate, Haruka. She fell in love with him, but was not able to tell him her feelings in time.カゲロウデイズ II -a headphone actor- : She was the second-best in the country at shooting games and secretly known as 'Senkou no Maihime, Ene' (Dancing Princess of the Spotlight, Ene). At her school's cultural festival, a young Shintaro challenged her to the shooting game, which she and Haruka made for the guests that came to their booths. Takane promised him that if she lost, she would become Shintaro's servant and even call him her master. Shintaro got a perfect score and won, but he decided to just forget about the deal. : One day, Takane had a dream in which she was overhearing a radio broadcast; curious from what it is about, she put on her headphones to listen. It turned out to be a news interview with a country's president announcing the world was to end that day. Once the president announced that, she tried to persuade herself that it was a joke and opened a window, only to hear a loud siren and the cries of people. She then put on her soundproof headphones to drown out the noises, only to find the radio had stopped. Listening more closely, she realized that her own voice was speaking to her through the headphones. It asked her if she could hear the voice, then went on about how Takane still had a place she wanted to go and something she wanted to say. Takane was unable to remember what, but somehow understood the meaning of it. The voice told her to trust it and to reach the hill, so she could understand the significance of it, or disappear if she stayed there. Takane wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. The voice asked her if she wants to survive, and with all her strength she began to run on the trembling ground. ... : When she was in her second year of high school, she lost her life when someone administered her with a drug, allowing her to enter the Heat Haze. Through a window in the dark she was able to spot her teacher Kenjirou, who did not only have her body connected to a machine, but also a real body duplicate of Konoha, the video game character Haruka created for their game, who was placed in a test tube. Before being able to figure out why Haruka's video game character became real, she touched the window by accident and started to disappear. Once nearly gone, she heard a strange voice and was then possessed by the Snake of Opening Eyes, which made her immortal and allowed her to become a cyber-girl. Plot References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History Category:Subpages